1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to dumping devices. Specifically devices that will lift and dump a variety of carts, tilt trucks, wheel barrows and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Devices that will dump a variety of carts, tilt trucks and wheel barrows loaded with debris or materials are minimal. Such devices are also proprietary as they only accommodate a cart or tilt truck manufactured or modified for the dumping device.
Most dumping devices are of stationary installation and operation. Stationary mounting and operation limit such dumping devices. By not being portable the dumping device could create additional work or costs in debris or material handling. Several devices are portable in operation but only dump carts and tilt trucks that a proprietary for the specific device.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
(a) to provide a dumping device that accepts a variety of carts, tilt trucks and wheel barrows and the like; and
(b) to provide a dumping device that accepts a variety of carts, tilt trucks and wheel barrows and the like without the need to change or add special attachments to the dumping device; and
(c) to provide a dumping device that accepts a variety of carts, tilt trucks, and wheel barrows without the need to modify or add special attachments to the carts, tilt trucks, and wheel barrows; and
(d) to provide a dumping device that accepts a variety of carts, tilt trucks and wheel barrows and the like which is portable.